


Fox in the Cockhouse

by TrekFaerie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, Hux gets a little bit Genghis Khan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox in the Cockhouse

**Author's Note:**

> [fill](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=1790257#cmt1790257)

It wasn't exactly something one could put on their resume. A bit of creative wording could make it palatable, he supposed; "guardian of a Knight of Ren" sounded a bit prestigious, even, if you had no idea who the particular knight was. But, the real story was a lot less impressive: that he, General Brendol Hux II, was the guardian of a Knight of Ren's virginity.

He had assumed it was a joke, at first, though he had never known the Supreme Leader to be one for kidding around. He had even laughed, in a sort of strained and painful way (which was, really, the only way he could laugh in the first place), until Snoke's massive glaring eyes had forced him back into silent submission.

The man was deadly serious-- deadly for Hux, of course, if he happened to fail in his all-important mission. Snoke had droned on about purity and dedication and other such nonsense while he tried his very best to not feel his dead father's judgmental eyes on the back of his neck.

(Bloody Sith. Something about having such exposure to the Force had to do strange things to the brain. There had to be a reason why they were all so damned crazy.)

He had assumed, quite reasonably, that the mission would be simple. Make sure Kylo Ren doesn't have sex with anyone? The job practically did itself. The vast majority of people he interacted with on a daily basis were rank and file Stormtroopers, who were pants-shittingly terrified of him and his arbitrary, violent ways. He supposed the officers, who mostly knew Ren as the ridiculous child he was, would be slightly more of a threat, but most of them couldn't stand to talk to him for more than five seconds, let alone have sex.

He was in the clear... But, a little confirmation of that fact would soothe his frazzled nerves. A cigarette wouldn't hurt, either. So, he made sure to coincide his break with his most trusted source of information on base-wide affairs, Captain Phasma.

It was the amused look on Phasma's face when he explained the situation that confirmed he was truly in the shit.

"Is that why the betting pool is going around...?" she asked, more idly wondering to herself than actually speaking to him.

"What betting pool?" he asked. "I haven't heard about any betting pools."

"Nobody ever tells you about anything fun to begin with. But, there's more than that, this time." She exhaled, letting out those perfect little rings of smoke that drove him mad with jealousy every time she did them. "Someone, though I'm not sure who, happened to overhear bits of your conversation with the Supreme Leader, and it's spread like wildfire throughout the ranks. Whoever manages to snatch Lord Ren's maidenly virtue from under your nose is in for a pretty big pot."

He nearly bit through his cigarette. "I'm dead," he said. "I'm a dead man walking."

"That's not true. You've just got to be a bit clever about it. And it's not overly hard to be more clever than your average horndog Stormtrooper."

"The 'troopers are involved in this too?!"

She would almost look sympathetic towards him, if it wasn't for the massive, shit-eating grin. "Look, all you need a piece of tech to keep an eye on the kid for you, so you're not following him around all day and night."

"What, like a nanny droid?"

"No, more like... Some sort of tracker. Something that'll notify you if a non-Ren person tries to take off his trousers. It wouldn't be too hard to program; I'll have some of the engineers make you something. They owe me a favor."

His eyes narrowed. "Why are you helping me?" he asked. "You certainly won't get a favor out of me for it."

"All I need you to do is stay alive and do as Snoke says for, oh... Five weeks."

"That's a very specific number."

"At five weeks, if no one wins the bet," she said, blowing a ring towards his face, "the founder of the betting pool gets the whole pot."

It took him about a half hour to realize she was talking about herself. But, he could let her massive insubordination slide, just once; after all, she'd kept up her end of the bargain and got him a tracker, a clever, discreet little device that sent a ping right to his commlink should someone without Kylo Ren's DNA signature come into contact with it. All he had to do was bribe someone in laundry to attach it to the front of Ren's belt, and he was ready for the challenge ahead.

For the first few weeks, all was calm. Sure, he noticed people, from lowly 'troopers to his own damned bridge crew, trying and mostly failing to charm a completely oblivious Kylo Ren, but nobody seemed to be getting even close to the belt-removal stage.

Well... It was wrong of him, to say that Ren was completely oblivious. He clearly knew that something strange was happening, and not knowing what it was seemed to frustrate him. His temper became increasingly volatile, and though Hux knew he'd be feeling it once the budget sheets came in, he didn't mind. As long as he didn't get it into his head to relieve his tensions in a less destructive manner...

-

At four and a half weeks, he got the ping.

He tried not to run through the halls, but the adrenaline racing through his blood forced his feet into a quick pace as he made his way to Ren's room. He'd been waiting on tenterhooks for seemed like ages, nearly wishing someone would take a crack at Ren, just so he could make an extreme example of them and take a bit of the edge off. He didn't care if Darth Vader himself had come back from the dead to fool around with his biggest fan; he was going to absolutely wreck the life of whatever poor bastard he came upon when he opened the door.

He didn't recognize the girl on the floor, even when she moved her face from Ren's crotch to turn around and stare at Hux in terror. He supposed Phasma would; she was clearly a Stormtrooper of some sort. Dark coloring, taller than average, pretty in a sort of pedestrian way.

'He could do better,' he thought, without really stopping to wonder why.

To clear out such strange thoughts, he focused his glare on the young woman in front of him, who hadn't so much as flinched in the minute he'd taken to assess her physical value. "Leave," he hissed through clenched teeth.

She left, red-faced and fearful, hastily putting on her helmet to spare her from most of the shame portion of her walk. 

He was still on the floor, back pressed against the wall, breathing heavily through a kiss-stung mouth. His belt was flung carelessly to the side, and had been there for perhaps two minutes; his trousers were bunched somewhere around his knees, and though his underwear was still on, it was mainly soaked clear with saliva and... err... and pulled tight around his... well...

He tried to keep his eyes anywhere but on Ren's nearly ridiculously large erection. It's just that they kept also landing on his hair, which was mussed and lush and almost as bad as staring at his-- so he tried to move his gaze but got caught on those damn lips, red and wet and oh, he'd definitely bitten them a few times--

Seeing Ren's actual face was something of a novelty in and of itself. Seeing his face in such a state was, just...

Hux was not a virgin by any definition of the word. He'd shared his bed with many throughout the years, for both business and pleasure, though he'd been abstaining for quite a while, for lack of time and lack of suitable partners... Still, it'd hardly been enough time to leave him like this after so little...

At some point during Hux's mental breakdown over seeing the barest outline of Kylo Ren's cock, the man attached to it had stood up and pulled up his trousers, pouting in a way that definitely should've killed his arousal but managed the exact opposite, somehow.

"You're still here," he said, staring at him through narrowed eyes. When Hux didn't respond, still lost in his mind, he sighed, rolled his eyes, and went about tidying himself up, picking up his abandoned belt and looping it back on. "You can leave at any time, you know--"

There was a loud _ping_ noise.

Ren looked down to see Hux grasping his belt, grip so hard that his knuckles had gone white. It pinged again, when he yanked hard enough to pull it out from Ren's hands, but stopped when he threw it against the wall with a resounding crack. It had probably broken; he didn't care to check. He was too busy watching his empty hands move to rest themselves on Ren's hips, watching Ren's own hands move up to touch gently at his face, fingertips just at the start of his temples.

"You want to," he said. It was not a question, but a direct statement of fact.

"Get out of my head," he said in a gruff whisper, though his anger certainly didn't stop him from pulling Ren's hips forward.

"I'm not in your head." There was a hint of amusement in his voice. "I don't need to be. It's written plainly enough all over your face."

They kissed-- well, he kissed Kylo, who didn't seem to know the first thing about it, even though he'd been close to riding a girl's face only a few moments before. That was a little sad, he thought, and perhaps that tempered him a little, made his movements gentle and slow when they were usually rough, hard, and fast. Throwing him down and fucking him would be enough to win some stupid bet, but if he was potentially risking his life? He was damn well going to take his time.

(He idly wondered when the point had been, when he'd stop seeing Kylo as an irritating, selfish child and more like an irritating, selfish man who had just as much potential to be a sexual creature as anyone else in the universe... And he realized that it started, slow but steady, when Supreme Leader Snoke had tasked him with guarding his virginity in the first place.)

(That was one secret he was desperate to keep, just until the day he finally deposed Snoke and stole his throne for himself. Just a funny little story to impart right before he chopped the bastard's head off.)

They found themselves on the floor, in roughly the same spot as before, with Kylo's back pressed against the wall and Hux between his long, spread legs, joined at the mouth as their hands desperately tried to remove the layers between them.

Hux struggled greatly, getting Kylo's trousers caught on his boots, fumbling with loops and ties. Kylo, on the other hand, removed everything but Hux's underclothes with effortless ease-- and while using the Force was almost definitely cheating, he found he didn't really care, as Kylo's rent clothing gathered in messy piles around them, with Hux's forming a semi-neat pile off to the side.

"What a fine little magic trick," he said, kissing the smugness from Kylo's lips. "I wonder what else you can do with it."

Kylo scooped something off the ground and pressed it into his hand. It was a small container of lube, the cheap sort that he knew soldiers used, so he assumed the Stormtrooper from before had brought it with her. As he coated his fingers with the stuff, he wondered what she had planned on doing with it.

(A ridiculous, small part of his brain regretted sending her away. The much larger, much more jealous part smothered it easily.)

He was writhing and needy, pressing back against his fingers so that it took all of his considerable control to not give into the urge to fill him right then and there. He wanted to take his time. And he did, opening him up slowly, murmuring encouraging-sounding nonsense as his free hand stroked the corded muscles of his thighs.

When he felt he was ready, wet and open for him, he pulled Kylo's legs up around his hips and moved his cock until its head was caught on the rim of his hole. He pressed in slow, hands framing either side of Kylo's head as he started to fuck him into the wall, keeping a steady but brutal pace.

He tipped his face up and claimed his lips in a scouring kiss. "No one but me," he hissed. "Not that woman. Not anyone. Only me."

Eyes black with lust closed tight as he came, untouched, all over his stomach.

Kylo's hand came up to Hux's hair, tightly grabbing a handful of red locks. "Only you," he hissed back, giving him a sly smirk.

He came so hard, he saw stars go supernova behind his eyelids.

-

The five week mark passed easily. Phasma had clapped his shoulder as she walked by him in the hall, nearly knocking him over. He was sure she was grinning at him from behind her mask.

The female Stormtrooper formally requested a transfer to another division. He, quite generously, made sure to assign her to somewhere she wasn't entirely likely to die horribly.

In front of Snoke, he kept his mind blissfully blank. It wasn't too hard; he'd done it in front of his father his whole life. Not even a Force user can break past that sort of conditioning.

He kept the tracker on. Something about hearing that ping every time he ripped Kylo's belt off him really got the blood going.


End file.
